


Republic City Tournament Christmas Special: Reconnection

by JesterThomas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Feels, Multi, Not every Christmas is a happy one, Sorry Futo, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: Set a year after RCT. It's the Glacier Spirits Festival and while there, Futo meets someone from his past and it will shake his world





	Republic City Tournament Christmas Special: Reconnection

The thing that shocked more Futo was the cold. Even with his heavy coat on, the cold seemed to penetrate to his very core and, thinking about it, it was expected since they were in the Southern Water Tribe. He looked behind his shoulders and saw his companions: Tenzin with his family and Kai, Korra and Asami, Bolin and Opal, his mother and Kya and Korra's parents. Mako had to remain in Republic City because of his work at the police department, while his mother was “invited” to take a vacation.

The entire trip was Tonraq's idea, since the man suggested for visiting the Southern Tribe during the Glacier Spirits Festival was a “Beautiful experience to do at least once in a lifetime”, as he said. And Futo couldn't agree more. Harbor City was a real spectacle with the lights, carnival games and stands full of typical products that filled the streets. He stopped at one which sold fritters and bought one for himself and one for Rohan. Tenzin frowned but he shrugged and kept walking.

While they were walking, a figure coming from their side collided with Futo and they fell to the ground. The Beifong, assisted by his friends, got up and said “What the fuck? Look where you're going”. He wanted to say more but stopped when he saw who the one that bumped into him was. “Kyra?”. The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened in shock. “Futo? What...? Why...?”. He brought up one of his hands to touch her but she ran away. The others were dumbfounded.

-

_Futo remembered the girl. She was her girlfriend back in high school. They were so happy together. Kyra was part Earth Nation, from her father, and part Northern Tribe, from her mother: tall, strong body, wavy long brown hair and golden eyes. She was everything for him and he threw that away when he was sent to prison. He felt so guilty he didn't want to maintain contacts with her and she just vanished. Until now. Deep down, he knew she was another reason for why he joined the Tournament._

-

Something clicked in Futo's mind and he went after Kyra. His mother shouted “Futo, where are you going?”. He briefly turned around and said “I want to apologize. For being an idiot”. And resumed his chase. Lin wanted to say something, but Kya stopped her. “Let him go. I think he needs to do this”. Lin thought about it for a second, then nodded, albeit she wasn't totally convinced.

Korra watched the whole scene unfolding and she squeezed Asami's hand harder. The Sato girl looked at her and said “What is it, Korra?”. She shook her head. “Nothing. Just a stupid thought”. Her girlfriend wasn't convinced and just maintained eye contact until Korra looked down at her boots, saying “It has just reminded me of what we went through. After... you know”. She looked back up and saw that Asami's eyes were shining with tears. “Oh no. I'm sorry Sami, I didn't mean...”. She was stopped with a kiss and when they pulled apart, Asami said “It's okay. We're fine now. You don't have to worry any more”. Korra chuckled and hugged her girlfriend. “Do you think Futo would do what he said?”. Asami sighed. “Knowing him, he will. She was his betrothed after all”.

It took some time but in the end, he found her. Kyra was sitting on a bench, fidgeting with something in her hands. He approached her but the girl saw him and got up. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her by one of arms and said “Kyra, please. Don't go”. The girl slapped him and he released his grip. She had tears streaming down her eyes. “You're pleading me? YOU'RE PLEADING ME?”. She took a ragged breath. “Five fucking years Futo! FIVE! I've not heard from you once in five years and now you just think I would sit down and talk with you”. She turned around. “Just go fuck yourself. You're just a coward”. She took a step forward, but Futo was in front of her in a second.

“I'm sorry”. That's what he said. “I'm sorry for this five years of silence. I'm sorry for being a coward. I'm sorry because you thought I would have come searching for you but I didn't. I'm sorry because I thought I didn't deserve you and to have crushed any dream you had of us together”. He started to cry too. “I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry because I want you still. Because there's still a little part of me that can't let you go. Because I have still hope inside of me when you clearly have none. I'm sorry”. He felt something was trusted in his hands and when he opened them, ha saw what it was. The betrothal necklace he had made for Kyra years ago. So much research and effort were put behind it. He looked up and saw that the tears were gone from Kyra's face. There was just anger and disgust.

“I don't care about your apologies, Futo. I will never forgive you. Never try to contact me again”. And she was gone. Futo let her go again, this time forever. And he couldn't just blame none other than himself. He sat on the bench and looked again at the necklace. He wrapped it around his left wrist as a reminder and looked up at the sky, seeing the Southern Lights. It was a beautiful spectacle, even if it was a little blurry. And no, it wasn't because there were tears flowing down his eyes. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I said it and I delivered it. Sorry for the unusual boat of angst. It's different from the general line my works have. Let me know if you liked it or just if you want to leave a comment. See you next time!


End file.
